Par-delà les Alpes
by CalixteFR
Summary: Elle s'appelle Calixte Mérieux. En apparence, elle a quatorze ans. Pour les humains néanmoins. Pourchassés par les Volturis, elle et ce qui reste de son clan ont besoin d'aide. Une aide qu'ils ne pourront trouver qu'aux États-Unis, dans la région d'Olympic. Rating T pour le langage et certaines scènes.
1. Prologue

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Ce qui suit est le prologue de ma première fanfic, alors j'accueille avec joie toutes les critiques constructives dans les commentaires ! Vous pouvez également m'envoyer des messages sur la messagerie privée ^-^

Calixte, Elsa et Alexandre Mérieux sont des OC de ma création. L'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _P_ _rologue_

« Calixte, sauve-toi ! SAUVE-TOI ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletante et en pleurs. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que la même scène, les mêmes voix, la même phrase se répétaient inlassablement dans mes rêves.

\- Calixte... ? Calixte, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

Je me relevais et essuyais mes larmes.

\- Oui, tata..., répondis-je d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Tata, c'est Elsa. Elsa Mérieux. Ma tante. La sœur de ma mère. Celle qui a fui avec moi.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, Elsa... Ça ne doit pas continuer, elle ne va plus jamais dormir si ça ne s'arrête pas. Allie, ma chérie, ça va ?

Mon oncle s'inquiète tellement pour moi... Alexandre, le frère de mon père. Celui qui prend soin de moi.

\- Oui, ça va... maintenant j'ai l'habitude, mais... mais...

Ma voix se brisa et je me mis à pleurer. Le moment où mes parents disparaissaient sous les capes noires et rouges s'imposa dans ma tête. Leur dernier cri retentit dans le néant de mon esprit dévasté.

Cette nuit comme toutes les autres depuis trois semaines, je pleurais dans les bras de mon oncle et ma tante mes parents disparus.

* * *

Voilà, c'est certes très court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Les chapitres suivants seront bien plus longs, vous verrez...

N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !


	2. Chapitre 1 : les États-Unis

Re-bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 _Calixte, Elsa et Alexandre Mérieux ainsi que Pierre (son nom de famille apparaîtra plus tard) sont des OC de ma création._  
 _L'univers de Twilight et les personnages figurant dans la saga littéraire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : les États-Unis

Le lendemain matin, j'entendis Alex et Elsa discuter dans le salon de la maison de vacances. C'est ici que nous nous sommes installés après avoir fui. Nous sommes allés à l'autre bout de la France, dans le Calvados. Quand j'étais enfant, nous venions ici passer l'été avec la famille de l'autre côté. L'autre côté... l'autre versant de la vallée. Mes rêveries s'interrompirent au moment où j'entendis le mot « Amérique ». Je tendis l'oreille, et la fin de la conversation entre mon oncle et ma tante remonta à moi.

\- Mais c'est bien trop loin ! Souviens-toi, lorsque Pierre est allé les voir quelques mois après la naissance de Calixte, il nous avait dit qu'ils étaient aussi passés chez eux..., dit Elsa.

\- Oui, mais seuls eux peuvent nous aider désormais. En plus, cela nous éloignera d'eux, répondit mon oncle.

\- Mais la diversion ne leur sera pas inconnue longtemps, ils sont très rapides, tu le sais !

La voix de ma tante cassa, et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

\- E... Excuse-moi, Alexandre... Mais tu as raison. C'est la meilleure solution, autant pour nous, que pour elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, les valises étaient faites, et nous étions en direction de Paris. Les secousses du train remuaient doucement ma tante, sa tête sur l'épaule de mon oncle, le regard dans le vide. Les écouteurs de mon baladeur dans les oreilles, mon regard s'était perdu sur le décor simpliste et gris de l'intérieur du train.

« _One day, baby, we'll be old, oh baby we'll be old, think about the stories we could have told..._ », chantonnais-je en pensées.

Les paroles de One Day de Asaf Avidan inondèrent mon esprit. Je montais le son de quelques crans, de manière à me retrouver immergée dans la musique. En me concentrant, j'oubliais les secousses du train et la voix de Simone annonçant les arrêts. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, sauf la vibrante voix cassée du chanteur.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, le court laps de temps silencieux pendant lequel le MP3 chargeait une autre musique me fit reprendre conscience du monde extérieur. Je tournais la tête et vit mon oncle et ma tante. Ils avaient l'air tellement atterrés de quitter la France. C'était la première fois pour nous tous que nous quittions le pays de manière, disons, définitive.

\- On arrive bientôt, annonça ma tante d'une voix lasse en se redressant.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le jingle typique de la SNCF et la voix de Simone retentit dans le train.

« _Le train inter-cités numéro..._ »

\- Tu as encore une fois visé juste, ma chérie. Allez, on va chercher les valises, dit mon oncle.

« _... À destination de - Paris Gare de Lyon - entre en gare. Prenez garde à la bordure du quai._ »

\- J'aimerais bien me la prendre, des fois, la bordure du quai, marmonnai-je.

Ma tante fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, même si j'étais sûre que ça, elle l'avait senti arriver. Le pouvoir de ma tante est bien particulier : elle est dotée d'un sixième sens surdéveloppé. Ça lui permet de prévoir bien des choses, plus ou moins évidentes, quelques secondes en avance. Mon oncle, lui, est capable d'effacer les traces, quelles qu'elles soient. En somme, c'est l'inverse d'un traqueur. Dès que nous sortirons du train, il utilisera son pouvoir. Comme il l'a fait pendant ces dernières semaines, et surtout lorsque...

\- Je sens qu'on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas maintenant ! Allie, bouge-toi un peu !, me morigéna Elsa.

\- J'arrive, grondais-je.

\- Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Calixte, enfin, la plupart des enfants de ton âge..., commença mon oncle.

\- Il me semble que, normalement, je devrais en être au stade cent dix centimètres et autant de Q.I., le coupais-je.

\- Al, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Je disais que les enfants...

\- Ados, Alex, ados, corrigeai-je.

\- Les ADOS de ton... de ta TAILLE adoreraient aller aux États-Unis ! Voilà, t'es contente ?

\- Oui, dis-je avec une esquisse de sourire qui se changea vite en mon habituelle tête d'enterrement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, ma chérie..., me dit ma tante.

\- Je l'ai depuis un mois et tu me dis ça maintenant ? Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit il y a une ou deux semaines, je sais plus, j'ai perdu la notion du temps... Sans eux... c'est difficile, répondis-je, la gorge serrée.

\- Calixte. Tout va bien se passer. Aux États-Unis, un clan pourra nous aider, me dit mon oncle.

\- Qui donc a déjà affronté les Volturis comme nous l'avons fait, tonton ?, demandais-je sarcastiquement.

\- Le clan d'Olympic. Les humains les appellent les Cullen.

* * *

Premier chapitre : terminé ! Il est lui aussi relativement court, je sais... Je vais essayer de les allonger. N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire !

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Olympic

Et voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !

 _Calixte, Elsa, Alexandre, Jean, Laura et Pierre Mérieux ainsi que Ilian sont des OC de ma création._  
 _L'univers de Twilight et les personnages apparus dans la saga littéraire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Olympic

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, mon oncle ne parla pas. Il se concentrait pour effacer nos traces. Son pouvoir empêcherait tout vampire de nous trouver, même le plus doué des traqueurs ne verrait rien. Ma tante n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'elle en était obligée : pour déposer les valises, passer à la douane, et présenter les billets à l'hôtesse avant l'embarquement. Je n'avais jamais pris l'avion auparavant. Tous mes voyages s'étaient faits en train ou en voiture, mais je haïssais ce moyen de transport plus que tout.

Neuf heures plus tard, nous étions sur le sol américain. Nous prîmes une nouvelle fois l'avion pour traverser d'est en ouest le territoire étasunien. Mon oncle acheta une voiture mais ne parut pas déstabilisé par le changement de côté de la place conducteur. Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans une petite ville du Washington nommée Forks. Elle était proche du bord de mer et dans ses environs, il y avait une réserve indienne.

Ma tante nous dit alors :

\- Ils nous attendent chez eux, à la limite de la ville, vers la forêt.

\- OK. Est-ce que tu peux nous y conduire ?, répondit mon oncle.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. C'est par là.

Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, nous traversâmes Forks. Des nuages gris obscurcissaient le ciel, s'accordant à mon humeur. À mon plus grand malheur, il commença à pleuvoir. Je n'aimais pas la pluie. En tout cas, pas dans cette situation-là. En été, lorsqu'il faisait assez chaud, j'aimais aller sous la pluie, dans la prairie, pieds nus et en T-Shirt, avec Ilian...

« _Ne pas penser à Ilian._ »

Nous rentrions certes trempés jusqu'au os, mais au moins nous n'avions pas froid. Et au cas où de la chair de poule commençait à apparaître sur mes bras, mon seul et meilleur ami passait un bras sur mes épaules.

« _Ne pas penser à Ilian !_ »

Cela suffisait toujours pour que je cesse d'avoir froid. Le souvenir de son visage s'imposa dans un coin de mon esprit.

« _Oh, et puis_ merde _._ »

Je revis ses yeux bleu foncé, son sourire chaleureux. Je voudrais tellement le revoir... Rire et parler avec lui toute la journée. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Sentir son odeur. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« _Qu'est-ce que je m'étais dit._ »

Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier me tira alors de mes pensées. Nous étions arrivés vers une grande maison moderne, vers la fin de la ville. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et courts et à la peau diaphane, plus claire encore que celle de mon oncle et ma tante, était sur le perron de la maison, semblant nous attendre. Je descendis de la voiture et, à la vue de la pluie, rabattis la capuche de mon sweat.

\- Désolée de vous accueillir avec un temps pareil... Venez, rentrez vite !, nous dit-elle en nous invitant à entrer.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais utiliser ma vitesse ici. Je regardais ma tante. Elle me comprit, regarda derrière elle, comme vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas d'humain, et s'élança vers le perron. Mon oncle fit de même et je les suivis.  
En moins d'une seconde, nous fûmes à l'intérieur de la maison. J'enlevais ma capuche et entreprit d'essuyer mes chaussures sur le tapis. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis neuf personnes nous regardant attentivement. Je compris à l'absence de battements de cœurs qu'ils étaient des comme nous. Sauf une. Une fille d'à peu près mon âge se tenait entre une jeune femme aux cheveux marrons, légèrement rouges, et un homme aux cheveux auburn. Je sentais la présence de quatre pouvoirs, pas tous utilisés. Seul celui aux cheveux bruns... sondait les pensées de mon oncle et ma tante ? Alors là, non. Je coupais aussitôt son pouvoir. Il parut déstabilisé de ne plus rien « entendre ». Ma tante me regarda et je compris qu'elle savait qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Elle m'intima alors du regard de relâcher mon pouvoir et le laisser faire. En sentant que je n'avais pas obéi, elle durcit son regard et inclina un petit peu plus la tête. Je me renfrognais et relâchai le blocage. Quelques secondes plus tard, le télépathe se tourna vers un autre vampire, blond, paraissant plus âgé que les autres. Il hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer quelque chose.

\- Alors vous avez bel et bien été la cible des Volturis. Toutes mes condoléances, dit ce dernier en baissant la tête tristement. Je pensais que lorsque je verrais cette enfant, ce serais en compagnie de Jean, Laura et Pierre...

Je baissais la tête. Papa, Maman et Papi... les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« _Non. Ne pas penser à eux._ »

Je les refoulais aussitôt. Je savais qu'ils le voyaient et serrais les poings.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour la protéger, dit mon oncle. Carlisle, veux-tu toujours nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le blond. Nous l'avons fait pour Renesmée, nous pourrons le faire pour vous. Et pour elle.

Il me regarda intensément. Je me noyais littéralement dans ses iris couleur ambre. La couleur des yeux des vampires qui contrôlent leur haine et leur soif de sang. Mon oncle et ma tante ont les yeux à leur couleur d'origine, comme s'ils étaient encore humains. Alexandre a les yeux noisette, presque doré. La couleur de ses cheveux oscille entre le blond foncé et le brun. Quant à Elsa, elle a les yeux noirs et les cheveux brun foncé.

\- Alors tu es Calixte, me dit-il. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai l'apparence d'une fille de quinze ans, mais j'en ai sept.

\- Impressionnant, commenta-t-il. Elle est comme Renesmée...

Renesmée... la jeune fille à côté du télépathe ? Je tournai la tête et portai mon regard sur elle.

\- Tu es Renesmée ?, lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, c'est moi, me répondit-elle d'une voix cristalline. Tu es comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Tu as de la chance d'avoir encore toute ta famille, ajoutai-je après une pause.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Oh, nous aussi nous avons eu des problèmes. Et je me souviens encore de tout. Je n'avais même pas un an.

\- Ça nous est arrivé il y a moins d'un mois, murmurais-je.

Dans la pièce, un silence de mort et une ambiance de recueillement s'étaient abattus. Soudain, peu à peu, tout se détendit. Je me surpris même à sentir la boule dans ma gorge s'en aller. Quelqu'un utilisait son pouvoir. Un autre blond, plus jeune, aux cheveux mi-longs. Je le regardais. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne stoppais pas son pouvoir. Cela faisait bien trois semaines que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi... calme. Détendue. Et je pensais que cela faisait aussi du bien aux autres.

\- Merci, Jasper, dit le grand brun télépathe. Je pense que c'était plus que nécessaire.

\- De rien, Edward, répondit-il simplement.

OK. Alors, en récapitulant, le chef de la famille s'appelait Carlisle, le télépathe brun Edward, et le blond influant sur les émotions, Jasper. Quant à la métisse, elle s'appelait Renesmée. Je mis un nom sur leurs visages et entreprit de les retenir.

\- Avez-vous besoin de vous nourrir ? Nous pouvons vous montrer notre territoire de chasse, que vous sachiez où il s'arrête, proposa Carlisle.

\- Après un voyage aussi long, ce sera volontiers, répondit mon oncle en regardant ma tante, souriant légèrement et prenant sa main.

\- Al, tu reste là, d'accord ? Ne sors pas, me dit ma tante.

\- Oui, tata, répondis-je. Je risque pas de sortir, de toute manière. Il pleut des cordes.

Les neuf Cullen me regardèrent comme si je venais tout droit d'une planète inconnue. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

\- Calixte... tu n'as pas besoin de chasser ?, me demanda Carlisle.

Ah. Je pense que ça, Edward ne l'a pas entendu.

\- Je n'aime pas le sang, expliquais-je.

Là, ils me regardèrent encore plus bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Renesmée chasse ?, essayais-je de continuer pour détourner leur attention.

\- Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident. Je n'aime pas la nourriture humaine, c'est... fade.

\- Ah, si tu le dis. Je trouve ça très bon, et je ne me nourris pas d'autre chose que ça.

Ils me regardèrent comme des demeurés, encore une fois. OK. Bizarrerie bonjour.

\- Elle est particulière, tout de même, dit Carlisle comme à lui-même. Qui veut aller chasser ?

\- Bella, tu veux y aller ?, dit Edward à la jeune femme aux cheveux brun-rouge assise à côté de lui.

\- Oui, je pense que ça ne me fera pas de mal, répondit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une voix pareille. Mes oreilles mélomanes apprécièrent beaucoup cette manifestation vocale.

\- J'y vais aussi, ajouta Edward.

\- Je peux rester ?, demanda Renesmée.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs dit :

\- Je reste. Je n'en pas besoin.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Jasper.

Une jeune femme blonde à la beauté presque divine se leva et dit :

\- Je vais y aller. Et toi, Emmett ?

\- J'y vais aussi, Rose, répondit un géant aux cheveux bruns.

Mon Dieu que celui-ci était grand. Il était taillé comme une armoire à glace et, pourtant, affichait un visage chaleureux. Une dernière femme, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, qui semblait plus vieille que les autres, décida de rester.

\- Esmé, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?, s'enquit Carlisle.

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle devait être figée dans ses trente ans. Je sentais une vague d'affection et de chaleur émaner d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore découvert son pouvoir, comme trois autres Cullen.

Le groupe de chasse partit, laissant la pièce dans un silence absolu.

* * *

Et voilà ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! ^-^ N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire ! A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quelque chose de spécial

Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Et en avant pour le troisième chapitre (j'ai fait des efforts, celui-ci est bien plus long que le précédent ^^) ! Bonne lecture !

 _Calixte, Elsa, Alexandre, Jean, Laura et Pierre Mérieux sont des OC de ma création._  
 _L'univers de Twilight et les personnages apparus dans la saga littéraire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Quelque chose de spécial

\- Calixte, assieds-toi, je t'en prie, me proposa gentiment Esmé.

Sa bonne humeur et son affection me firent sourire intérieurement. Elle était le type exact de la mère parfaite. Je m'assieds sur le canapé, vers l'accoudoir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni penser, avec la présence apaisante de Jasper qui utilisait son pouvoir dans toute la pièce.

\- Calixte... possèdes-tu un pouvoir ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je peux détecter, augmenter ou neutraliser une capacité surhumaine.

\- Oh. C'est donc pour ça qu'Edward faisait une drôle de tête, tout à l'heure, comprit-elle. Tu as essayé de le bloquer.

\- Oui. J'ai senti qu'il lisait dans les pensées de mon oncle et de ma tante, alors j'ai neutralisé son pouvoir.

\- Oh, tu sais, il n'a pas voulu faire de mal, justifia-t-elle.

\- J'ai compris un peu tard, m'excusai-je. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

\- La seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas te pardonner, ce serait faire du mal à notre clan ou à la famille de maman, dit Renesmée.

\- Oh, j'aurais la même réaction, répondis-je. Il a parfaitement raison. C'est une réaction normale de la part d'un père.

Ils furent tous abasourdis lorsque je terminais ma phrase.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il est mon père ?, s'enquit Renesmée.

\- Vous avez les mêmes comportements et vous vous ressemblez physiquement, expliquais-je. Même sans mes lunettes, j'ai vu que vous étiez de la même famille, génétiquement.

Leurs yeux dérivèrent vers les lunettes que je portais, accrochées au col de mon T-Shirt.

\- Tu... tu portes des lunettes ?, demanda Alice, ébahie.

\- Heu... en fait, j'ai une vision humaine, dis-je en triturant une des branches, gênée de ma différence. Mais avec mes lunettes, je vois comme vous. C'est... c'est mon grand-père qui me les a faites. Il avait un petit côté expérimental et savant fou sur les bords.

« _Ne pas penser à Papi._ »

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Carlisle sera content de savoir comment elles sont faites, dit Esmé. Il est un peu comme ça, lui aussi. À ses heures perdues.

Je souris. Légèrement. Le pouvoir de Jasper marchait vraiment bien. Soudain, mon ventre gargouilla discrètement, mais cela avait suffi aux autres personnes de la pièce pour l'entendre.

\- Oups, m'excusai-je, rougissante. Désolée.

\- Aurais-tu faim ?, me questionna Esmé. On dirait que ton organisme fonctionne comme celui des humains.

\- En fait, mon ventre me prévient uniquement lorsque j'ai vraiment faim, expliquais-je, rougissante. Sinon, j'ai juste des cernes qui commencent à apparaître.

Ils me regardèrent aussitôt juste en-dessous des yeux, pour voir si j'en avais. Et oui, j'en avais, aujourd'hui ils étaient particulièrement visibles. Idiote, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, ça ne fait qu'amener leur intérêt vers moi !

\- Oh, donc tu as vraiment faim, déduis Alice en souriant. Esmé, est-ce que tu sais encore cuisiner comme les humains ?

\- Je suis désolée mais je pense que je ne possède plus depuis bien longtemps cette faculté, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me faire à manger, les rassurai-je. Juste, si je savais où est la cuisine dans cette maison immense...

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je l'interprétais comme le fait de se rendre compte que je n'avais jamais vécu dans une maison aussi grande. Il fallait dire que les vrais chalets de montagne et les refuges de bergers n'excellaient pas en taille.

\- C'est juste que... le chalet dans lequel je vivais n'était pas aussi grand, il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi perdre ses repères dans une maison quasiment deux fois plus grande que la sienne, expliquais-je une fois qu'ils avaient fini de rigoler, rougissant une nouvelle fois devant ma simplicité.

« _Les Cullen doivent vraiment être aisés..._ », soupirais-je en pensée.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer où elle est, me proposa Renesmée en se levant.

Je la suivis à travers le salon. Nous arrivâmes dans une immense cuisine moderne. Je m'appliquais à ne pas avoir l'air ébahie devant un tel luxe, mais je pensais que malgré tout, Renesmée le verrais. Je trouvais le frigo, les casseroles et les couverts et décidait de me faire une omelette à la tomate. Je sortis deux œufs et les tomates. Je farfouillais dans les tiroirs, finissait par trouver un paquet de riz, l'ouvrit et en versai assez pour moi dans une casserole que j'avais remplie d'eau. Lorsque je me retournais pour aller à l'autre bout de la cuisine la mettre sur la plaque de cuisson (que, heureusement, je savais utiliser), je vis tous les Cullen restant m'observer discrètement – ou quoique, non, ce n'était pas du tout discret – par l'encadrement de la porte. Je posais la casserole sur un plan de travail et leur demandais :

\- Hum... pourquoi vous m'observez comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, répondis Alice, on a eu l'impression de retourner huit ans en arrière, quand Bella était encore humaine. Elle aussi savait faire la cuisine, et tu lui ressembles vraiment quand tu le fais, parce que tu as l'air particulièrement concentrée.

Tous, sauf Renesmée, avaient un regard nostalgique. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient puisqu'elle était arrivée après tout cela.

\- Calixte... ?, commença Renesmée.

\- Appelle-moi Al, ou Allie. C'est plus court, dis-je en reprenant la casserole et continuant mon chemin vers la plaque de cuisson.

\- Allie, est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais goûter ce que tu auras fait ?, hésita-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Tu veux combien d'œufs ?

Elle me regarda comme si elle ignorait l'existence des œufs.

\- Heu... je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais mangé d'œufs, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais t'en mettre un.

Je posais la casserole, allumait le feu, mis un couvercle et sortais un autre œuf du frigo.

\- Où sont les bols ?, demandais-je à mes observateurs.

Esmé me répondit :

\- Je crois que c'est là-haut, à droite.

Son doigt pointait une étagère murale. Je l'ouvris, découvris les bols et en sortis un assez grand. J'avais déjà oublié que l'on m'observait attentivement, trois mètres plus loin. Je cassais les œufs et les versais dans le bol en veillant à ne pas mettre de coquilles (une mauvais habitude ou une malédiction, cela dépend). Je cherchais des yeux la poubelle puis l'ouvrit avec le pied (désolée pour les meubles...), les doigts couverts de blanc d'œuf. Je me rinçais rapidement les mains et commençais à battre les œufs. Lorsque je considérais qu'ils étaient assez mélangés, je lavais soigneusement les tomates (je ne savais pas si j'étais résistante aux produits chimiques, je ne tenais pas à le découvrir et de toute manière ils donnaient un goût âcre aux plats) et les coupais en tranches. Je cherchais alors le beurre. J'avançais vers le frigo et l'ouvris. Mais où était-il ?

\- Dites..., demandais-je au reste des Cullen. Vous n'avez pas de beurre ?

Alice entra dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Eh bien... ça, ce n'est pas du beurre ?, me proposa-t-elle en sortant ce qui ressemblait à une plaquette de beurre.

Je regardais attentivement le dessus du petit pavé.

\- C'est de la margarine, expliquais-je. C'est aussi appelé beurre végétal. Mais pour les plats, il faut du beurre animal.

Mon explication culinaire sembla les impressionner au plus haut point... Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours l'attention sur moi ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, la cuisine au beurre française, se souvint Esmé. Très bon, mais ça n'utilise que du beurre, ni huile ni margarine.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre de l'huile.

Je cherchais parmi les bouteilles du plan de travail et trouvais une bouteille d'huile d'olive. Je mis les tranches de tomate dans la casserole, à la suite de l'huile. La casserole de riz était à deux doigts de déborder lorsque je baissais le feu en catastrophe. Mon habituelle maladresse... Les tomates étant cuites, je versais les œufs et attendis. Au bout de deux minutes, l'omelette commençais à se détacher. Je considérais que c'était assez cuit et coupais le feu. Le riz était cuit une minute plus tôt. Je pris deux assiettes, et coupais l'omelette au tiers pour la mettre dans celle de Renesmée. Les deux tiers restants étaient dans mon assiette. Je mis du riz dans chacune d'elles et appelais Renesmée.

\- Renesmée ?

Elle vint vers la table au milieu de la cuisine et vit son assiette.

\- Wow. C'est la première fois que je mange une omelette, dit-elle.

\- J'espère que tu vas aimer. C'est l'un des seuls plats que je sais faire toute seule sans faire exploser la cuisine, expliquais-je.

\- Oh, moi je ne sais rien faire du tout. En même temps, je ne mange jamais de nourriture humaine. Je n'ai jamais aimé les pots de bébé, dit-elle en faisant une moue de dégoût. Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.

\- Me montrer, c'est-à-dire... ?

\- Oh, désolée ! C'est mon pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle. Je peux montrer mes souvenirs aux gens si je les touche. Je pensais que tu l'avais senti...

\- Ah, excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fait attention. J'étais trop absorbée à détecter les autres pouvoirs dans la pièce, m'excusais-je avec un sourire confus. Eh bien, écoute, je veux bien.

Elle tendit la main vers moi et touchait ma tempe. Je vis alors, dans mon cerveau, Renesmée encore toute petite, ouvrant la bouche pour sa première cuillerée de nourriture pour bébé. Lorsqu'elle prit la cuillère dans sa bouche, je sentis sur ma langue, comme si j'étais à sa place, une pâte insipide et collante. Je tournais la tête et me coupais de la vision. Les sourcils froncés, je tentais d'oublier la désagréable sensation par toutes sortes de grimaces, tirant la langue et essayant de recracher quelque chose d'invisible.

\- Oh mon Dieu !, m'exclamais-je en français, choquée et dégoûtée. Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Ils rirent tous ensemble, comprenant que je jurais comme un charretier, à cause de la vision.

\- Argh, c'était vraiment dégoûtant !, me plaignais-je.

Je pris ma fourchette et avalais une bouchée de riz et d'omelette pour essayer d'oublier la pâte sans goût. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Renesmée me regarda alors, puis ensuite son assiette, et me dit :

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas me faire le même effet ?

\- Alors ça, tu peux en être sûre !, répliquais-je, sarcastique. Rien d'autre au monde ne pourrait égaler le goût horrible de ce truc pour bébé !

Elle prit alors sa fourchette, son couteau, coupa un bout d'omelette et le mit dans sa bouche. Déjà, elle ne le recracha pas. Elle se mit à le mâcher consciencieusement et l'avala. Je me figeais, aux aguets sur sa réaction.

\- C'est... c'est bon. Non, en fait, c'est très bon. Allie, t'es super forte !, s'exclama-t-elle.

J'esquissais un sourire. J'avais réussi à lui faire aimer la nourriture humaine, apparemment. Nous finîmes nos assiettes peu de temps plus tard. Mes cernes avaient disparus et elle, était souriante quant à sa nouvelle passion... la cuisine humaine.

Mon oncle, ma tante, Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que les parents de Renesmée furent de retour une heure et demie plus tard. Entre temps, nous avions eu le temps de discuter de nos vies respectives. La vie antérieure d'Alice était captivante. Une fille douée de dons de prémonition, qui avait vécu dans le noir d'un cachot d'asile de fous toute son enfance... et sauvée par un vampire, qui l'avait transformée avant de mourir de la main d'un autre vampire. Vampire que Jasper, Emmett et Edward avaient tué, parce qu'il s'était attaqué à Bella. Ils ont dû vivre beaucoup de choses...  
Mais lorsque toute la troupe fut de retour, il y avait une personne en plus. Lorsqu'il arriva, Renesmée courut vers l'entrée le serrer dans ses bras. Un jeune homme à la peau mate. Sûrement un natif de la réserve... mais quelque chose clochait chez lui. Je ressentais les vagues d'un puissant pouvoir émaner de lui. Il était humain, ça se sentait, mais avait quelque chose de... spécial.

\- Calixte, je te présente mon meilleur ami, me dit Renesmée en se tournant vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jacob Black.

* * *

Bon, la scène où Calixte fait la cuisine n'est pas très captivante. -_- Mais bon, il fallait bien évoquer ce fameux cliché des Français qui savent tous faire la cuisine et quand je dis cuisine, c'est _bonne bouffe_ s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai inventé le coup d'Esmé qui a déjà goûté la cuisine française (elle a bien dû le faire un jour je pense, en lune de miel avec Carlisle ou quelque chose comme ça...), enfin bref ça me plaisait de creuser un personnage que l'auteure n'a pas beaucoup représenté.

Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer sans quelques petites critiques ! ^_^

Merci et à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 : La forêt

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! En avant pour le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture ! ^v^/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emCalixte, Elsa, Alexandre, Jean, Laura et Pierre Mérieux ainsi que Ilian Bernier sont des OC de ma création./embr /emL'univers de Twilight et les personnages apparus dans la saga span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"littéraire/span appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer./em/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"Chapitre 4 : La forêt/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le dénommé Jacob me fixa d'un air assez étonné. Puis il me lança un « bonjour » assez réservé./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Alors c'est toi Calixte ?, me dit-il, intrigué par ma nature. Tu es... comme Renesmée, c'est ça ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Moitié vampire, moitié humaine./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il sembla réfléchir un instant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il va y avoir la même histoire que pour Nessie ?, demanda-t-il aux parents de la jeune fille./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bella lui lança un regard noir, puis sembla se rattraper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ce surnom, soupira-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça, Jake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Bella..., soupira Edward en souriant imperceptiblement. Jacob, il faudra que tu informes les Mérieux des autres créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent la région./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je me tournais vers l'Indien. J'avais compris la source du pouvoir que je sentais chez lui./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Vous n'êtes pas comme la plupart des humains ?, devinais-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il parut déstabilisé par ma perspicacité mais se ressaisit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a pas que vous, comme créatures surnaturelles, dans le coin, nous avertit-il./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Quel genre de créatures ?, demanda mon oncle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Des loups, commença Jacob./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Heu... d'accord ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Comment ça, des loups ? Ça n'appartient pas au surnaturel, dis-je, intriguée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Des humains qui se transforment en loups, finit-il./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"OK. Des loups-garous. Hé bien, voilà qui explique tout.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Vous en êtes un, dis-je au natif./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il frissonna, mais se figea rapidement à nouveau./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui. Comme la plupart des hommes de la réserve./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ma tante sembla comprendre pourquoi j'avais deviné si vite, je le lus dans le regard qu'elle me lança./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Vous formez des groupes, comme les vrais loups ?, demanda-t-elle alors./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ah, elle avait utilisé son pouvoir./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui. Des meutes, précisément, répondit l'Indien./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Et seuls Jacob et sa meute savent que vous êtes là. Et surtout, que toi, tu es là, me dit le père de Renesmée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je comprends, dit ma tante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elsa avait encore oublié de préciser pourquoi elle comprenait. Jacob parut encore une fois assez déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se plaire dans cette situation./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Les vampires et les loups sont ennemis depuis des générations. Il y a une frontière entre le territoire de chasse des Cullen et le périmètre appartenant aux Quileute, expliqua Jacob. Je vous déconseille de franchir cette ligne de démarcation, c'est le secret de la paix qui règne ici./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Et comment... ?, demanda mon oncle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ça se sent... à l'odeur. Pour vous, ça va tout de suite sentir le loup-garou. Pour nous, ça va sentir le vampire, répondit Jacob./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Compris, acquiesça mon oncle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tu as compris, Al ? Si tu te balades, surtout ne franchit pas la frontière, me dit ma tante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il y a juste un petit problème..., commençais-je. J'ai un odorat humain. Comment je vais faire ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Une fois de plus, je m'attirais des regards intrigués de la part des personnes dans la pièce, sauf pour mon oncle et ma tante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je sais ! Je t'accompagnerais !, s'exclama alors Ness, brisant le silence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oh, heu... merci, Renesmée. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, surtout que je risque de me perdre, répondis-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Appelle-moi Nessie, me dit-elle en souriant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je crois que Ness plaira plus à ta mère, corrigeais-je, les coins de ma bouche se relevant en un minuscule sourire./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Deux jours plus tard, un après-midi où j'étais avec Renesmée, elle décida de m'emmener dehors./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ça te dit, on va dans la forêt ? Je vais te montrer les endroits les plus cool !, dit-elle en me tirant par le bras./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Eh ! Doucement !, répondis-je. Je te suis, mais je tiens à mon bras !/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Alors bouge-toi !, me lança-t-elle en se fonçant dans les bois./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- P'tite rigolote, nan mais j'te jure, marmonnai-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je fonçai moi aussi, lui emboîtant le pas. Lorsque je l'eus rattrapée, elle me dit, sans cesser de courir :/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il y a un endroit où il a très souvent du soleil. Vu qu'il est environ deux heures de l'après-midi, je pense qu'il y en aura !, finit-elle en accélérant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Renesmée !, l'appelai-je alors qu'elle prenait à nouveau de l'avance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je me poussai à fond. J'entrepris de faire de plus grandes foulées grâce à la puissance de mes jambes et finis par la rattraper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- T'es vachement rapide ! Mais est-ce-que tu sais t'arrêter ?, me dit-elle, d'un ton de défi./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elle freina brusquement et dérapa. Je stoppais aussitôt ma course, avec de plus courtes traces sur les feuilles mortes et la mousse./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ah oui. En fait, tu as plus de réflexe que moi, céda-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui, mais tu es plus rapide et surtout, tu as moins besoin d'air que moi, quand tu cours, haletai-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"En effet, j'étais pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, respirant comme un humain après une crise d'asthme./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oups, je crois que je t'ai poussée un peu trop loin, s'excusa-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- C'est pas grave, peinai-je à articuler. Mon pire défaut, c'est que j'adore les défis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il y eut un silence, puis Renesmée pouffa. Ne pouvant plus nous retenir, nous éclatâmes de rire. Finalement, nos rires se firent plus rares et la crise passa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rit comme ça, dis-je en souriant tristement, m'adossant à un arbre./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ça doit être dur, murmura Renesmée. Je n'ai perdu personne, mais je comprends.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nous nous tûmes. Pendant un court laps de temps, tout ce que nous entendions était nos battements de cœurs respectifs, le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Finalement, je me décidais à parler./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me montrer ?, dis-je tout bas, comme essayant de ne pas briser la magie du moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Mets tes lunettes, Al, et regarde là-bas, me répondit-elle tout aussi bas en pointant un doigt vers l'orée de la forêt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je chaussai mes lunettes et observai dans la direction indiquée. Je vis alors un décor féerique, un trou de lumière dans la quasi-obscurité de la forêt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Dis, est-ce-que tu brilles au soleil ?, me demanda-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Pas tellement, mais c'est pas très discret non plus, répondis-je en détachant mon regard du trou de lumière./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- On va voir ça./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elle s'empara à nouveau de mon poignet et m'emporta vers la fin du bois./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- C'est une manie, chez toi ?!, criai-je à Renesmée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ouais, quand on se dépêche pas !, rigola-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- T'es incorrigible, Ness !/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Elle éclata de rire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, elle m'invita à entrer dans l'aura lumineuse. Je fis un pas, et m'arrêtais aussitôt. Je m'aperçus que je brillais... plutôt beaucoup. Un peu plus que Renesmée. Gênée, je neutralisai aussitôt la brillance de ma peau. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être au soleil en présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ilian./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« emNe pense pas à Ilian./em »/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Puis je m'aperçus que Renesmée m'observais./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Ouais, en fait tu brilles plutôt pas mal !, me dit-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Et toi, c'est presque invisible, répondis-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Mais comment est-ce que tu l'as fait disparaître ?, me demanda-t-elle, intriguée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Mon pouvoir marche sur tout ce qui est surhumain, lui rappelais-je. Et cette particularité n'est pas humaine./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je vis dans son regard qu'elle avait compris. Nous observâmes le lieu en silence une nouvelle fois./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- On est étranges, hein ?, me dit-elle finalement. On est tellement différentes des autres vampires.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Mais même entre nous, on est différentes. Tu es différente de moi, et moi, différente de toi, ajoutai-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je suis aussi différente d'un autre métisse, tu sais./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tu connais d'autres métisses ?, demandais-je, intriguée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui. Ma famille et moi l'avons rencontré quand nous avons eu... le problème avec les Volturis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oh, je vois. Moi, j'en connais... j'en connaissais un autre, rectifiai-je. Il a été mon meilleur ami./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« emNe pas penser à Ilian./em »/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Jusqu'à ce que.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- … Ouais./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je savais qu'elle évoquait l'attaque des Volturis. Ce sujet était plutôt tabou. Mais ce n'était pas si grave que nous l'évoquions, il y aurait bien un jour où je devrais en parler. Elle me tendit alors la main et me dit :/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Donne-moi ta main, je vais te le montrer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je compris et tendais le bras. Il lui suffit de m'effleurer pour que je voie à quoi il ressemble./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il a la peau mate ?, m'étonnai-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui, mais moins foncée que celle de sa tante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire à la peau foncée. Je ne sais rien de ce monde, en fait, me rendis-je compte./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tu as vécu éloignée de tout, c'est ça ?, comprit Renesmée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui. Maintenant je sais que c'était pour qu'ils ne sachent jamais que j'existe, dis-je en faisant allusion au Volturis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Un nouveau silence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- La femme avec lui, c'est... sa tante ?, essayais-je de changer de sujet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oh, c'est assez long à raconter. En fait, c'est lui qui l'a transformée./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- … Et pourtant, nous, nous n'avons pas de venin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tu vois comme on est différents..., conclut-elle en souriant./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tu sais, j'aurais aimé te montrer Ilian, dis-je tristement./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Alors, dis-moi à quoi il ressemble, répondit-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je réfléchis un instant puis commençais :/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il s'appelait Ilian Bernier. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, et était un peu plus grand que moi. Il est né trois mois, alors on a grandi à peu près au même rythme./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oh, vous avez grandi ensemble ?, s'étonna-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oui, répondis-je, un minuscule sourire apparaissant sur mon visage alors que je me remémorais le bonheur de ces sept années d'insouciance. Nos deux familles vivaient de chaque côté d'une vallée dans les Alpes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- C'est très courageux d'avoir dit ça, dit-elle en me regardant. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas, puisque ça ne date pas de longtemps, mais... tu es bien plus forte que je ne le pensais. Et que tu ne le penses aussi./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Merci, Renesmée, murmurais-je. Tu sais, d'un certain côté... ça m'a allégée d'un fardeau, de le dire. Je n'ai pas pu en parler avec mon oncle et ma tante, alors... ça fait du bien./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Je sentis une goutte d'eau rouler sur ma joue. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, vérifiant s'il commençait à pleuvoir, mais non. Les nuages absents nous gratifiaient d'un grand soleil. C'était donc bel et bien une larme, que Renesmée semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle sourit, avança de trois pas et me prit dans ses bras./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- T'inquiètes, on est là pour ça, souffla-t-elle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le lendemain, Nessie me demanda :/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Eh, Allie, ça te dit de rencontrer mes amis ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Tes amis... ? C'est à dire ?, m'intriguais-je./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Des gens qui font partie du monde surnaturel, comme nous, me répondit-elle de façon énigmatique. Jacob vous a parlé des loups-garous, il y a quelques jours. Il fait partie d'une des meutes de la Push./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Combien y a-t-il de meute ?, demandais-je, curieuse./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Il y en a deux autres. Celle dont Jacob faisait partie avant ma naissance, aussi appelée la meute des grands, et la meute des jeunes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Oh, mon Dieu, il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à tout ça, soupirais-je./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fin du chapitre 4 ! Merci à ceux qui ont suivent la fic ou qui l'ont mise parmi leurs favoris, ça me motive beaucoup ^^ Merci encore !/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bisous et bonne semaine !/p 


End file.
